icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
1991–92 Calgary Flames season
The 1991–92 Calgary Flames season was the 12th National Hockey League season in Calgary. This season represented the start of a new era for the Flames, as Cliff Fletcher, the only general manager the franchise had ever known, left the team to take up the same position with the Toronto Maple Leafs.Shea, Kevin, One on One with Cliff Fletcher, legendsofhockey.net, accessed May 14, 2007 Doug Risebrough, Fletcher's former assistant, took over the reins for the Flames. Fletcher quickly took advantage of his former team, orchestrating one of the largest trades in NHL history, a ten-player mega deal that saw disgruntled forward Doug Gilmour go to the Leafs, along with Ric Nattress, Jamie Macoun, Rick Wamsley and Kent Manderville for former 50–goal scorer Gary Leeman, Michel Petit, Jeff Reese, Alexander Godynyuk and Craig Berube.Dolezar, Jon A., Say it aint so: Calgary Flames, cnnsi.com, August 8, 2001, Accessed May 14, 2007 The deal is often regarded as one of the most lopsided in NHL history,Patrick, Anthony, Fear and Loathing in Calgary, Calgarypuck, June 8, 2001, accessed May 14, 2007 and helped transform both clubs, as the formerly inept Leafs quickly rose to contention, making two trips to the conference finals in 1993 and 1994. The deal marked the beginning of the Flames' decline, which saw them ultimately bottom out by missing the playoffs for seven straight seasons between 1996 and 2003.Gilmour begins again with Leafs in Calgary, cbc.ca, March 13, 2003, accessed May 14, 2007 Prior to the season, the Flames lost defenceman Rick Lessard to the San Jose Sharks in the 1991 NHL Dispersal and Expansion Drafts. The Flames finished 5th in the Smythe Division, seven points behind the 4th place Winnipeg Jets and out of the playoffs. It was the first time the Flames missed the playoffs since 1975, when they known as the Atlanta Flames, and their first time during their tenure in Calgary, and their first losing season since 1982–83Year-by-year results, 2006–07 Calgary Flames Media Guide, pg. 106 Individually, three Flames represented the Campbell Conference at the 1992 All-Star Game: Forwards Gary Roberts and Theoren Fleury, and defenceman Al MacInnis.All-star selections, 2006–07 Calgary Flames Media Guide, pg. 22 Roberts' 53 goals tied him for third in the NHL, behind Brett Hull (70) and Kevin Stevens (54).1991–92 scoring leaders, hockeydb.com, accessed May 14, 2007 Fleury and MacInnis also represented Canada at the 1991 Canada Cup, winning the tournament.1991 Canada Cup - Team Canada roster, hhof.com, accessed May 16, 2007 MacInnis was named a tournament all star. Joel Otto and Gary Suter suited up for the Americans.1991 Canada Cup - Team USA roster, hhof.com, accessed May 16, 2007 Regular season Season standings Game log |- | colspan=10 | |- | colspan=10 | |- | colspan=10 | |- | colspan=10 | |- | colspan=10 | |- | colspan=10 | |} Playoffs The Flames finished 5th in the Smythe Division, seven points back of the 4th place Winnipeg Jets. As a result, the Flames missed the playoffs for the first time since their move to Calgary. The last time the franchise had missed the post season was in 1974–75 when the team was still known as the Atlanta Flames Player stats Skaters Note: GP = Games played; G = Goals; A = Assists; Pts = Points; PIM = Penalty minutes †Denotes player spent time with another team before joining Calgary. Stats reflect time with the Flames only. Goaltenders Note: GP = Games played; TOI = Time on ice (minutes); W = Wins; L = Losses; OT = Overtime/shootout losses; GA = Goals against; SO = Shutouts; GAA = Goals against average †Denotes player spent time with another team before joining Calgary. Stats reflect time with the Flames only. ‡Traded mid-season Transactions The Flames were involved in the following transactions during the 1991–92 season. Trades Free agents | valign="top" | |} Draft picks Calgary's picks at the 1991 NHL Entry Draft, held in Buffalo, New York.Calgary Flames draft history, hockeydb.com, accessed May 14, 2007 See also *1991–92 NHL season References *'Player stats:' 2006–07 Calgary Flames Media Guide, pg 120 *'Game log:' 2006–07 Calgary Flames Media Guide, pg 138 *'Team standings:' 1991–92 NHL standings @hockeydb.com *'Trades': Category:Calgary Flames seasons Category:1991 in hockey Category:1992 in hockey